


And.

by 22_9ny



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: But in her heart, F/F, Freeform, I mean maybe she is, Jinsol loves Jungeun, Jungeun isn't actually there with Jinsol, Really short fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_9ny/pseuds/22_9ny
Summary: Jinsol is so extremely tired but she knows how she feels.





	And.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minjus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjus/gifts).



> i know i write really short fics but this one is like REALLY short,, so sorry about that

And Jinsol's lying in bed alone when she realises that she's in love with Jungeun. Oh god, she's in love. With Jungeun.

And it's not because it’s 12 am at night and she hasn’t slept in over two days. It really is because she's truly and inconveniently in love with Jungeun. 

And it’s not because Jinsol's a little sad and she wants to disappear. It’s because she just loves Jungeun for being simply, Jungeun. 

Jinsol loves her at 4 am when shes awake with her thoughts is unable to fall asleep. Jinsol loves her at 10 am when she wakes up with hope filled her my heart, hope that Jungeun texted her. 

And Jinsol loves her at 3 pm when she's doing something and she wishes Jungeun was there with her. 

Jinsol decides she will continue on loving Jungeun. Tomorrow, and the days that go on after that, Jinsol is in love with Jungeun.


End file.
